


Newborn Pup

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you’re pregnant with Benny’s offspring





	Newborn Pup

You stared down at your stomach in fear as your hands shook. In your left hand, you held a pregnancy test, a  _positive_ pregnancy test. Your fingertips ran across the material of your shirt. You never knew it was possible to be pregnant by a goddamn vampire. You thought it could never happen. 

So course, you and your boyfriend of three years quite often had a wild adventure in the bedroom. Until today. You had been two days late on your period and you instantly begun to worry. As soon as your boyfriend left to go have a drink with the Winchester men, you snuck out and went to the closest drug store to your house.

And three tests later, you were quite clearly pregnant. You knew Benny would sense something was wrong when he got home later that evening. Or perhaps he wouldn’t sense the change in your menstrual cycle. You hoped he wouldn’t anyway.

Normally, he knew you were close to your cycle long before you were aware if it; he smelled the bloodstream in your uterus, he claimed. At first it often made you want to vomit at the thought that he became aroused at the scent of your blood. But now, you were grateful for it. Except your period wouldn’t arrive this month.

And panic begun to stream through your blood. 

A week passed and you were cooking lunch for the pair of you, tomato soup with a cheese sandwich. It was Benny’s favorite, a simple dish made with subtle spices and flavors. But you found that you couldn’t eat the meal. It made you nearly vomit at the table.

“Y/N?” Benny asked in alarm as you ran over to the kitchen sink and bile fell from your mouth. “What’s wrong?”

“N-Nothing.” You mumbled as you wiped your mouth, looking over your shoulder at him.

“You’re late.” he blinked in realization, is eyes flickering from your face to your tummy. “Are you hiding- are you hiding something from me? Should I know something?”

“I’m nine days late.” you admitted, turning around and leaning back against the sink as he stood from the chair and walked over to you. “I took a test and it was positive.”

“Really?” a slow grin begun to creep on his face.

“You’re going to be a papa, Benny.” you smiled.


End file.
